


Let the Words Fall Out

by NataliaWhite92



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Argo City, F/F, Tiny Tiny Bit of Angst, but also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaWhite92/pseuds/NataliaWhite92
Summary: Kara takes Lena to Argo City and everyone thinks they are dating.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 32
Kudos: 408
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	Let the Words Fall Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudelling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudelling/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff and feels!

Since the moment they landed in Argo City people had been asking about Lena. If they were together, how long they had been dating, when Kara was going to give her the bracelet as was the custom of the planet long dead but never forgotten. 

Kara had forgotten how difficult it was to be around people that she would have sworn she would give anything to see again. Kryptonians as a culture were not subtle. They didn’t beat around the bush or use many words when the most direct would do. So when Kara hemmed and hawed, trying to distract with literally anything else but the inevitably longer conversation than she wanted to deal with, they saw right through her and continued to “guide” her in the right direction. The direction where apparently it was so obvious that Lena and her were not only together, but happily so, and bonded enough to consider marriage. 

Kara came back to their room, closing the door with a little more heft than she normally would back under a yellow sun. She loved this found freedom on the small piece of home that she had yet to find on Earth. She didn’t have to monitor every time she picked something up, she could hug her long lost family and friends without worrying about crushing their bodies. Even something as simple as opening and closing the door to their room was a novel experience. 

She opens it once more and slams it into the frame, feeling the exertion in her muscles as she actually puts her body into it. They way they coil and bunch. The wood of the door shakes a little but doesn’t shatter or splinter or crack down the middle. 

“Is there a reason you slamming the door is making you smile so big, darling?” Lena asks, coming from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair and a brown soft robe exactly like the ones Kara remembers hanging in her own family’s bathroom on Krypton. 

“No one believes me,” she whines, hearing the way it changes her voice, reverting her back to the petulant child that so many people don’t seem to realize she has grown out of. She is an adult now, a superhero of Earth, yet here she is still patted on the shoulder like the young girl she once was. So much has stayed the same in the time capsule of her former life, but she has not. 

“Believe you about what?” Lena calls her out of her thoughts, Kara turning to see her drying the tips of her hair with the ends of the towel and smirking at her. She knows, Kara knows she knows. Lena who had been asked herself so many times that Kara didn’t need to have superhearing to know what the people of Argo were saying to her when she denied the two being a couple. 

“I’m being serious!” Kara tries, she does. She is always trying so hard around Lena. To be appropriate, to be genuine. To reconcile the two parts of herself that are at war whenever her best friend is in front of her. The part that wants nothing to change, and the part that would give just about anything to be able to speak her secret to life. That she loves Lena. That she wants everything to change if only because it will give her a chance to finally know the feeling of those red painted lips on her own, of the softness of her skin when they link hands, of Lena being hers. Kara tries. 

“Of course you are. Give me a moment to change and then we can have all the ‘serious’ talk you would like,” Lena’s smile reaches her eyes in the way that let’s Kara know it’s real. That she is teasing her but also making sure she isn’t taking things _too _seriously. This mission is serious enough, Kara having to ask the council for another priceless element in order to aid Earth and inherently take something away from the planet that’s closest to the home she lost. Lena came with her without a thought for herself, just wanting to help and make sure this was as painless as possible. Kara loves her for it. And for so many other things.__

__Lena comes back and sits across from her on the end of the bed, pulling her legs up from where they had been swinging a little as they didn’t quite touch the ground, and tucking them below her knees criss crossed. She lets her arms hang loose, one palm turned up as if offering the comfort Kara isn’t willing to ask for, if she needs it._ _

__“Why does it upset you so much, Kara? That people think we are together?”_ _

__“Because. It’s not that it upsets me. It’s just. It’s not right. You’re not... You’re Lena,” Kara tries and she knows she is failing. Can’t keep the desperation out of her voice. Can’t stop her heart from racing. Can’t make her words flow together to explain that her being upset is not what she’s worried about. She reaches to fiddle with her glasses only to remember she left them on her bedside table in National City, not ever going to need them in Argo City. Where she didn’t have to hide. From anyone but her best friend that is._ _

__“Would it really be so bad? Being with me?”_ _

__Kara’s eyes shoot up and away from the spot on the ground of their room that had a barely noticeable flaw, a divot where someone must had dropped something once upon a time. They meet Lena’s, green already staring straight at her and pulling the breath from her body at the rawness of the emotion there. Her face bare of all its usual masks, nothing hidden. Kara wants to turn away, to give her privacy in this moment of absolute vulnerability but she can’t. She is held captive, Lena is giving her this._ _

__“Lena, who wouldn’t want that?”_ _

__“But you are so upset, correcting everyone, making sure they know that we are just friends, that you’re not… bonded with me.” Lena’s voice falters a little on the word everyone had been using. Bonded meaning something different to the society that didn’t believe in the importance of physical relations between couples because of the birthing matrix. Bonded was the highest form of intimacy two people could have, their lives intertwined and their future’s one._ _

__“I didn’t want it to overwhelm you or make you uncomfortable…”_ _

__“Why would it make me uncomfortable?”_ _

__“Because you don’t feel those things,” Kara says, still not breaking eye contact as Lena eyes widen minutely at the pause. This is as close as she has ever been to admitting how much she loves Lena and she knows that while she is butchering it her best friend is smart enough to read between the lines._ _

__“Oh Kara,” Lena says on an exhale before leaning forward to press her lips against Kara’s. It’s a soft touch, just a second in the billions of moments she has lived so far, but it’s the beginning of change. The beginning of everything. “I have loved you for so long, but never thought you felt the same,” Lena finishes before pulling back, giggling at how Kara chases her lips in a dazed confusion._ _

__She sits back again and shakes her head a little, clearing it as the only truth in this world is that Lena just kissed her. Until…_ _

__“You love me?” She watches the smile on Lena’s lips change, the dimple in her cheek peek out as she nods and continues running the tips of her fingers over her own lips. Cheeks pink, eyes glowing, beautiful._ _

__“I do.”_ _

__“Golly. How didn’t I know?” Kara asks, more to herself than anyone else but Lena answers her all the same._ _

__“You can be amazingly oblivious,” she chuckles, reaching forward to lace their fingers together and pull Kara’s hand toward her mouth to which she lays another kiss on her knuckles. Kara shivering at the soft touch and biting her lower lip as the sensation of the first kiss plays across her mouth._ _

__“You love me.” This time not a question, but a statement. A statement that seems so impossible she had to say it one more time. She sees Lena nod again but not say anything, giving Kara a moment to realize this isn’t a dream, it isn’t anything but real. She squeezes their fingers and scoots a little closer across the top of the bed toward Lena until their knees are touching and their faces have almost come back together. She can see the little specks of gold in Lena’s eyes, the way the moisture still sits on her lashes making them sparkle in the dull lights, the way her lids start to fall heavy as she waits for Kara to close the last inches between them._ _

__“I love you too,” Kara breaths into Lena’s waiting mouth before she kisses her once more._ _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr: Nataliawhite92


End file.
